My Anarchist Academia
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: This is the sequel of The Anarchist, the first few chapters might come out early, but the first one definitely came out early. If you are a fan of The Anarchist then you know what you are getting.
1. The Anarchist

**The Anarchists**

_**Hey guys... I got bored and accidentally made the first chapter of the sequel. So, this is the first chapter of the sequel which it will be about the children who are just like their dad. They have formed a club to where they do crazy stuff solo or together and they share stories about their adventures. They also tend to work together a lot of work with their villainous and sometimes heroic siblings. If you read my trailer or Chapter 31 of The Anarchist then you know what Emily, George, Supai, and a few of them look like. Let's go!**_

Emily and her twin brother George were walking down the street to sightsee and maybe get into a fight. George asked, "What do you think the others are up to?"

Emily said, "Doing their normal things… to be honest I want to see what Kamin and Katsuko made this time."

George chuckled as he pulled out a blunt to breathe his fire to light it, then smoked a bit of it. Emily sighed, "You are going to get high while walking, at least light mine up."

Emily pulled out hers which George lit hers up which Emily saw Supai at a light pole. Emily asked, "What are you doing?"

Supai said, "Giichi asked me to take control of the traffic lights so he can steal a truck that has some diamonds on it."

Emily and George sat next to watch their villainous dragon brother fly down to pick up the truck like it was nothing. One of the guards was shooting at Giichi which George said, "That guy is screwed."

They watched as their brother bit the guard's arm off then threw the guard and his arm to the side. Emily said, "That was brutal, but he should have known what he was signing up for when he decided to become a guard to protect some diamonds."

Supai said, "Well I'm going to head over to get my share of the reward."

They headed to Giichi's warehouse near their dad's and siblings' warehouses which they saw Giichi go from a big emerald dragon to a teen with pink hair, green eyes, and sharp teeth. He looked over to them to say, "Thank you Supai, you are the best. Hello George and Emily, I have been collecting things as you can see."

George looked at the armored car to ask, "Do you need help with opening that?"

Giichi had pink sparks on his arm as he ripped the door off the car, Giichi laughed, "Not really… but you can help me load this in my building."

They helped their brother with unloading the diamonds which they got some diamonds in exchange. They headed to the clubhouse of their club 'The Children of The Anarchist', the club is full of the siblings who want to be just like their dad, 'The Anarchist', they would do crazy things together or by themselves and share their adventure stories. Everyone one knows the more of them are in one location, the crazier shit was going down. But in their club house they had a lot of things in it, the three saw Kokoro telling her story to Dante who has crimson hair, green eyes, wore black clothing and gloves, carrying a crusader sword that he would set it on fire to fight people, and Crystal who is Dante's twin sister with snow white hair usually wearing all white and white gloves with a device on her neck to tell her if she is getting too cold. Kokoro said, "Then I somehow ended up in a warehouse with robots guarding this chess set that turns out it was made of diamonds. I thought to myself… who the hell would turn diamonds into a chess set."

Dante said, "Some really rich guy just to flex on the lower classes."

Crystal deadpan, "It's a waste to make diamonds into pieces for a boring board game."

Then they heard a 'BOOM!', which everyone headed to the lab to find smoke and shouting, "It works!"

Emily asked, "What works?"

Kamin said, "Hello everyone, I just completed my anti-matter pistol. One shot for this gun can destroy entire buildings and thick armor."

George asked, "How did your cure for cancer go?"

Kamin sighed, "The Nobel Committee couldn't give me an award, and no one is using it, because it involved Nazi research and Nazis are _bad people_."

Kamin's sister Katsuko said, "You should have expected that response brother. We are the only people that actually help advance civilization, but they choose not to use it because of where its origin is from."

There are 15 siblings who are actually chaotic neutral in the club but they also except true neutrals like Katsuko and lawful neutrals as well. The club has 25 of the 52 siblings in it and they have a goal to pursue fun and happiness. They heard a knock on the door they headed to the door to see a white hair woman in her twenties. They opened the door to say, "Eri!"

Eri giggled, "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Yuki said, "I had funny making new gases and testing them on thugs in an alley."

Supai said, "I helped Giichi steal an armored car full of diamonds."

George said, "Me and Emily are still high right now."

Kamin pulled out his new gun, "A success like always."

They got her inside to tell her there day which they also found weed brownies for everyone to eat. Eri giggled, "Guess what, guys?"

A few asked, "What?"

Eri laughed, "Chicken butt!"

Everyone started laughing for a while until they heard the door knock which everyone jumped around trying to hide. Emily and Eri headed to the door to see Uncle Dabi which Eri said, "It's just Uncle Dabi!"

Dabi came in, "Are you guys high?"

Kamin laughed, "Yes!"

Dabi saw the brownies and took one which now everyone was high as hell and thinking about things. Dante said, "Bill Gates' children are the only children that don't have to explain technology to him."

Dabi said, "Holy fuck."

Eri said, "April 1st the perfect day for companies to market risky ideas."

George asked, "If you look at one star in the daytime makes you blind but why is looking at millions of billions of them at night is soothing."

Kamin said, "Taking medication is a lot like programming, you fix one problem and some new ones pop up."

Seicho said, "Water doesn't have taste, but things taste watery."

Everyone was shook from the last one which Maiko who looks just like her mother said, "I think I should try my new batch of shrooms in a few days before I sell them."

Her brother Juro, who has the same hair cut style hair as his sister except you can see his green eyes, asked, "How times do I have to remind you to never get high on your own supply?"

Maiko said, "Dad gets high on his own supply."

Eri said, "That's weed… you are dealing with shrooms here."

Nana (she looks like Nana Shimura but as a teenager) said, "I will try the shrooms… I mean I have extreme luck. So, I'm not going to die from them."

They heard a footstep which they turned to see Izuku which they jumped back in surprise. Eri asked, "What are you doing here, Uncle Izuku?"

Izuku said, "I was coming to check on you, which I see you are all having a great time."

Dabi chuckled, "Yeah we are… where is my nose?"

Everyone was freaking out and trying to help Dabi find his nose which Izuku recorded the whole thing on his phone to watch it later. But Izuku went up to Eri, "When you get sober, I going to show you this video and hopefully you will learn your lesson."

Eri giggled, "Sure thing Uncle Izuku!"

Izuku looked at the brownies, "That's where my brownies went… Dabi, why didn't you tell me that you found my brownies?"

Dabi looked confused, "There were brownies?"

Izuku smelled the brownies, "Crap this is the strong shit… I need to watch you all."

Emily said, "We are fine, Dad."

George burped which sent some flames to Izuku which Izuku dodged them, "Yeah sure… time to get you all some food because I know you are going to get hungry."

Everyone cheered which Izuku called for some pizzas which after about 30 minutes it arrived which they ate them like nothing. Eri giggled, "Uncle Izuku, laughing at a fat person in a gym… is like laughing at an injured person in a hospital."

Izuku may not be stoned by that thought made him really think about that. Then Crystal said, "Think of a glory hole… but for petting dogs."

Izuku laughed his ass off by the idea, but then he said, "Okay, you are all talking nonsense."

Dabi said, "If you think about it, your brain keeps secrets from you."

Everyone looked at him in awe which Izuku lost his shit and started dying from laughter. Izuku watch them getting sleepy which he got blankets for them to cover them as they fall asleep. Izuku then lock the building taking the brownies with him, "This is a little too strong for them… I got to hide them somewhere else."

Then Izuku came across his daughter Masae who has his green hair but Reiko's blue eyes which Izuku said, "Everyone is sleeping in there."

Masae said, "I'm actually looking for you, Papa."

Izuku smiled, "Yes."

Masae said, "All Might is dying in the hospital and the heroes are talking with him... I brought this new version of the StimPak."

Izuku smiled, "I love the way you are thinking."

**Hospital**

Yagi was surrounded by his friends, loved ones, and other heroes, he knew the day would come. He looked at everyone and smiling, "I want you all to promise me that..."

Yagi coughed some blood which Dave, Melissa, and Sir Nighteye brought him some towels to wipe the blood off his face. Then two nurses in gowns and blue hair nets to cover all their hair came with a needle and went to the IV. The tall male nurse with a deep voice said, "It's going to be all right, Yagi."

After the nurse put the medicine in the IV, Yagi asked, "Wait, who are you?"

Yagi felt a pain which he lifted up his gown to see his wound fully healed and disappeared. Everyone was in shock, Sir asked, "What did you do?!"

The female nurse giggled, "It worked dad."

Reiko recognizing the voice asked, "Masae?"

The female nurse took off her mask which he said, "Hey mom!"

The male nurse took off his mask, "You thought you were going to die today. But I, Izuku Midoriya, saved your life and extended your lifespan by 20 years!"

Melissa hugged Izuku in joy which Yagi was in shock that out of everyone, it was Izuku who saved him. Yagi asked, "Why?"

Izuku smirked, "Because I didn't say you can die yet. Come on Masae, this was your idea... let's go get some ice cream."

The two headed off to go get some ice cream which Dave chuckled by son-in-law saving his friend. Sir asked, "What's next... he raises the dead?"

Izuku came back to say, "That's a pretty good idea, Sir."

Then Izuku and Masae ran out of the hospital which left people terrified of the idea of Izuku raising people from the dead now.


	2. The Villains

**The Villains**

_**Now this chapter will be about Izuku's villainous kids and how they act to each other. They also reveal why they wanted to be villains. Like I said in the last chapter the first few will be released early because I got bored and accidentally made them. Let's begin!**_

The Magicians were at the park displaying their magic tricks to people which Nouo would levitate anything including himself and others. He flew around in the sky and do tricks upside down, while his sister Nozomi would read minds and use tarot cards to predict people's futures. She can read minds and with her slight of hand skills, she can pull the cards for past and present to have an accurate read on people then she pulls whatever card she wants for their future which makes people actually believe in the cards. Then Toshio would be doing tricks of making things big and small which would impress the audience while his sister Hoshiyo would increase the size of animals or decrease them. Hoshiyo then put her hand in her hat to pull out an entire German Shepard which people were impressed, then Toshio pulled out an entire sword from his which he then balanced it on his finger.

The show came to an end when Ground Zero and a few heroes came, Ground Zero shouting, "Magicians!"

Toshio smiled, "Well that's all folks!"

The four bowed which Hoshiyo threw little nomus at the heroes which the noums grew big. Ground Zero was pissed off with them which Nouo used his quirk to make Ground Zero stop moving towards them. Then a nomu punched Ground Zero and the four flew away using Nouo's quirk. After the heroes defeated the nomus, Ground Zero slammed his hand on a nomu, "Dammit… we were super close to catching them."

Red Riot laughed, "I know you want to catch them so you can draw Izuku out so you can fight him… but the idea and reason is just bad. Izuku wouldn't punish his kids with correction anyways. Now the Magicians' mothers are a different story which they will knock some sense into them."

Ground Zero grunted which Red Riot smiled, "Come on honey… we have an anniversary to attend to."

Ground Zero smirked, "Yeah… happy anniversary to us."

Meanwhile while Giichi was stealing an armored car full of diamonds, his sister Nami was at the Sir Nighteye's building stealing documents and other info with her half sibling Kokei. Kokei said, "Okay we got the documents, now let's get the disguises back on."

Nami nodded which Kokei transformed herself in Bubble Girl and then she touched Nami to turn Nami into Centipeder. Nami asked, "How much blood of the two do you have left?"

Kokei said, "I just used the last bit of it to get us out of here."

The two walked out the building without a singe person to stop them, until they saw the real Centipeder and Bubble Girl which they ran like hell. Until they lost them, which they continued their way to Grandpa. AFO (All for One) saw them which he asked, "How did it go?"

The disguises wore off which Kokei said, "We got the files without being detected."

AFO chuckled, "You two sure good at this."

Nami said, "If I got in my dragon form, everyone would assume that I am Giichi and Kokoei has a lot of blood on standby which they would never expect us."

AFO smiled by how smart the two were which they left to hang out with Adieu who was using her powers to get men to do whatever she wanted. They sat next to Adieu while she controlled the men to give her free food and drinks. Adieu asked, "So… you two want to go watch Chaos and Four doing their thing?"

They nodded which they found the two just going around creating and destroying stuff at random. Giichi flew to the three, "How are you three doing?"

Nami smiled, "Nothing much brother, what have you done today?"

Giichi said, "I stole some diamonds… I also heard that some people stole Sir Nighteye's important documents. You don't happen to know someone who has a quirk that could disguise them as heroes and walk out of the building without problem. Kokei…"

Kokei said, "Maybe… but we won't reveal that knowledge where everyone can hear us."

Adieu giggled, "That's true… you two are just UA students after all."

Nami brushed her pink hair, "You got that right, I'm trying to become a politician, so I run for office in the other pieces."

Kokei smiled while playing with her green and blonde hair, "I'm just going to become the head of the hero committee that still exists when I get there."

Then Four and Chaos went up to the group, Chaos smiled, "Hello guys."

Chaos had white hair and wore white like Crystal; she had a katana she made herself with her own power. Four had black hair while wearing black robes like the Grim Reaper and carried a scythe for a weapon. Giichi asked, "Are you having fun, Four?"

Four shrugged, "I guess… but I need to take the souls of a few people in a few hours."

Then they heard, "HELLO!"

They turned to see the Magicians which they landed next to them, Toshio asked, "So, what are you all talking about?"

Chaos giggled, "We are all here… the villainous children of The Anarchist. Well we should make an unofficial partnership to reach our goals."

They thought about it then they agreed to it which Kokei smirked, "We should team up… I mean you know how many our heroic siblings we are up against…"

Giichi said, "17 heroic siblings against the 10 of us… but we do have the support of our siblings in 'The Children of the Anarchist'."

Adieu gleamed her green eyes at everyone, "We must not anger the ones who are on middle ground between the two sides."

They nodded then Four asked, "What is dad up to?"

Nami smiled, "He just saved All Might's life and taking Masae to get ice cream."

Chaos asked, "You want to head on over there?"

They nodded which they found their dad and sister which Izuku got up, "Hey kids… you want some ice cream and spend time with me?"

They chuckled and smiled, out of all the people they tell themselves not to kill… they don't kill their dad, siblings, mothers, and other mothers. Chaos and Four can kill anyone for their own gain but they wouldn't kill anyone from the list for anything. They sat down which Izuku pulled out a picture, "Damn… you all have gotten big."

Then he got up to take another picture which they laughed a bit then they told their dad about their day. Chaos asked, "What was happening at Anarchists' club building, I saw you leaving there a while ago?"

Izuku sighed, "They found and ate most of my weed brownies which they are asleep now."

They laughed like hell from it then Izuku pulled out his phone to show what he recorded which they were dying from laughter. Nami laughed, "Why is she right about the fat guy and injured guy?!"

Giichi laughed, "The glory hole for petting dogs… what the fuck?!"

Kokei laughed, "Am I the only one who is still dying from them trying to look for Uncle Dabi's nose?!"

Izuku looked at them, "Are you going to have a mini war with your hero siblings in the future? If you are… try not to kill or hurt each other too badly."

They nodded which Izuku smiled, "That's good… last I checked it would be an almost uneven fight between you and your hero siblings… 10 to 17."

Masae said, "Some of us will help them and we are supporting them as well. For how many will actually fight with them… it would make it 23 to 17. An uneven fight for the heroes."

Chaos asked, "We are getting 13 of you to fight with us?"

Masae nodded, "13 that hands down will join you in a fight for now. Those 13 are me, Supai, Mutsume, Kokoro, Kamin, Katsuko, Maiko, Juro, Luna, Sol, Nep, Dante, and Crystal."

Four smirked, "I like that line up for us… but something is telling me that some of the neutrals are on the hero side as well."

Masae said, "I won't say that, but I predict Yuki, Seicho, Kaede, Tsuyoshi, Abby, and Bunjiro will join the hero side."

Adieu said, "So, we have 23 and they have 23 so we are perfectly even."

Chaos said, "That leaves Emily, George, Sen, Chojiro, Nana, and Kazuhiro left."

Nozomi said, "Don't forget about the wild card."

Izuku chuckled, "Eri is that wild card."

Nouo said, "After we get the teams prepared then we will play paintball."

They finished their ice cream then they headed home to get some sleep and Izuku to wait for his hero kids to listen and engage in their conversion. While his villain kids were discussing where their paintball match should be at. Giichi pointed at Mount Fiji, "This is obviously where we should have the game at… we take the high ground, we win."

Toshio laughed, "Yeah… we are just on top of the mountain like 'It's over heroes! We have the high ground!"

Nozomi said, "They would response with something like 'You underestimate our power!'"

Four asked, "Do we get to use our quirks for the game right?"

Nami giggled, "Of course… it will be more interesting with our quirks."

They all nodded to the plan and went to have some dinner while watching some of their dad's fights on the TV. Every child of Izuku was inspired by Izuku is some way, shape, or form; this group of his children were inspired by his villainous acts and fights against heroes. But the ten all had the same favorite video of their father… the video where he defeated All Might and revealed his secret to the world. As villains, it inspired them on how their father who was quirkless at the time defeated the strongest hero at the time and revealed his deepest, darkest secret to the world as the sign that the villains have won. Kokei asked, "Do you ever think that we should go back in time with Dad's time machine to just fight alongside his young self?"

Nouo chuckled, "That would be fun… but we should find a time that doesn't disrupt the timeline too much and to not reveal anything to him about the future."

Izuku heard their conversion and decided to take a quick trip to his time machine to set a date where they can visit and help his young self, he also left a note for them about the date and what they should reveal and what they shouldn't reveal to his young self.


	3. The Heroes

**The Heroes**

_**I am settling with the story just following just four characters which are Emily, George, Supai, and Kokoro who are the main members of the Children of Anarchy or Children of the Anarchist. The group goes by both but that's not the point. This chapter is going to be about and explain their heroic siblings, let's go!**_

**Downtown Tokyo**

The legendary four brother vigilante team were walking the streets to patrol and beat up some villains and thugs. In today's world, Tokyo was owned by the villains and they were with the heroes to fight to get it back. The four love their father but they believe splitting Japan between Grandpa All for One, Dad, Uncle Tomura, and Overhaul was wrong. They also believed that a lawless land was beyond wrong which they want to restore the country back to where it was original at. But they can work closely with heroes to defeat the villains and keep people safe.

Akuro, Goro, Joseph, Masahide saw Eraserhead which he smiled, "It's good to see you four today."

Joseph said, "Yare yare daze, you are getting attached to us."

Akuro chuckled, "What are we going to do, Eraser?"

Aizawa smirked, "We have worked together for a while, we can use our real names in private."

The four have do a lot of work with Aizawa in many cases and operations to capture villains. Aizawa actually liked them and found them very skilled, but he didn't know them that well which he would like to know who he is working with to help him feel comfortable. Masahide said, "Reveal yours and we will reveal ours."

Aizawa said, "Shota Aizawa, it's nice to meet you."

Goro said, "Don't judge us when we reveal our names."

Aizawa was concerned but he promised that he wouldn't judge which Joseph said, "Joseph Midoriya."

Akuro said, "Akuro Midoriya."

Masahide said, "Masahide Midoriya."

Goro said, "Goro Midoriya."

Aizawa asked, "Is you father Izuku Midoriya?"

They nodded which Aizawa was confused, "Why are you heroes and fighting your dad?"

Joseph said, "We love him, don't get us wrong. We just don't like these villains controlling the country thing."

Akuro said, "Also his piece being an anarchic government is wrong which we want to return the country where it originally was."

Aizawa smirked, "So… you are rebelling against your rebel dad?"

Masahide chuckled, "When you put it in those words, yeah."

Aizawa asked, "Are you the only group of siblings who are like you four?"

Goro said, "Well there are the other 13 sibling who are vigilantes and going to UA to become heroes."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "I know a few of them that you are talking about because they are in my class."

Joseph asked, "Is Ulf and Bani annoying you?"

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched, "They are rowdy and will to break a few rules to take down villains, kind of like you four but you four know how to do properly."

The four laughed then Masahide said, "We are going to attack a group of gigantification quirk users in a little bit with our other vigilante siblings."

Akuro asked, "Would you like to join?"

Aizawa chuckled, "I will join… I got nothing better to do."

The five climbed up the building to jump rooftop to rooftop to go to shady neighborhood that was under construction which Aizawa asked, "What is going on here?"

Then a voice said, "Dad is destroying some houses and building new ones for the people living here. He also doing some other stuff to improve it, but there are also black-market shops here which dad doesn't feel like dealing with."

The five turned to see three teens which Goro looked at Aizawa, "Eraserhead, you know the Gravity Gecko Team, right?"

Aizawa asked, "You are related?"

The male teen in a green suit tight suit covering his whole body except his head while wearing a pair of white gloves and a gecko like gas mask wielding a staff said, "Yep, I am Gecko as you know."

The girl next to Gecko wearing the same thing as Gecko except for a female and her outfit was in a light shade of green said, "I'm Miss Shon!"

The other male who was also next to Gecko who wore the same jumpsuit but black gloves, a helmet that reminds people of Uravity's helmet except the lens was black said, "I'm Zero Gravity."

Aizawa now got to know the Gravity Gecko Team which they saw the targets which Masahide said, "These guys are running some sort of drugs manufacturing and dealing… we are going to take them down."

Aizawa asked, "Why doesn't your dad care about this, if he is building nicer homes for people?"

Gecko chuckled, "I got this information off Kamin… he can't do anything about it because it belongs to certain someone that Dad doesn't want to piss off yet. I then talked to Dad about it which I asked what would happen if we took these guys down."

Goro asked, "What did he say?"

Zero Gravity said, "He gave us an RPG and few weapons we can use."

Akuro asked, "He gave you three an RPG?"

Gecko revealed the RPG which Aizawa, Goro, Akuro, Joseph, and Masahide were in shock that they had an RPG. Miss Shon said, "Calm down, we aren't going to use it yet. We have a plan for us to defeat them."

The eight went over the plan which Aizawa said, "This is so stupid it might work."

Joseph, Akuro, Goro, Gecko, and Aizawa went down to the ground to face the villains which one of them said, "Look who we have here."

Aizawa said, "I still have my limits on how long I can use my quirk before I blink."

Gecko laughed, "Don't worry, we just need to hit them where it hurts."

Aizawa activated his quirk to prevent the villains from using their quirks which the four vigilantes charged at the villains. The villains threw punches, but they were easy to read, and the vigilantes got into a fist fight except Gecko who just went up to his opponent to punch his crouch then grabbed the villain's head to bring it to his knee to knock him out cold. Another villain came which Gecko pulled out a gun to shoot the villain's dick then went up to the villain to bitch slap him. Joseph, Akuro, and Goro finished their opponents which Gecko said, "You know a crouch shot would help a lot."

Joseph said, "You know Kyuso, we aren't that low."

Kyuso chuckled, "Sure."

Then Masahide went up to the door of the villain base to control the villains guarding the door to let them in and knock themselves out. The eight went in to take out the rest of the villains which Aizawa said, "As much as I want to burn this place to the ground…"

Joseph smiled, "We know… we will leave you to it."

The seven left which Aizawa smirked, "They are a fun group of kids."

**UA**

When Aizawa was on hero work, Shinso was in charge of teaching his class which Shinso was okay with it. Shinso was used to the kids in class except for Ulf and Bani Midoriya which they were a little chaotic, but they have a point sometimes. Their other siblings Frida, Momoko, Fuyuko, Foe, and Ichi were least chaotic and more reasonable. Shinso said, "For the rest of class, you will write a two to three-page paper on how your internship was like and what did you learn from it."

He got in his sleeping bag which Ulf (who looks like Izuku but has blonde hair and blue eyes but muscular) and Bani (Looks like her mom but as a teenager) looked at each other to plan on pranking Shinso a little bit. Frida (Looks like a long hair girl version of Izuku and lean muscles) grabbed Ulf's ear to say, "You will do your work before you can do this prank on a great hero of a substitute there."

Ulf sighed, "Fine."

They siblings got to work which Foe (looks like Izuku but with blue hair and eyes) said, "I would like to see what you two do."

Fuyuko (Looks like Nejire but sea green eyes and eyes) smiled, "What?"

Bani, Ulf, and Foe said, "Nothing important."

Ichi (Looks like her mom) asked, "You three should find a way to put your determination into History and English class."

Ulf said, "History is pretty boring, I mean who needs to know about the Three Kingdoms and a bunch of other stuff… well the parts of history that mentions Dad is pretty cool."

Bani chuckled, "True… like the revival of the USSR, the fall of China, the return of the Nazis in Antarctica and the moon, time travel, dimensional travel, and the defeat of All Might. Dad did some big stuff when he was younger."

Sadatake (Looks like her mother but with green hair) said, "The Nazi part was just wrong and him trading with them is just wrong."

They continued a little bit until they looked at the time then they finished their papers which they left to go home. They met up with Joseph, Akuro, Goro, and Masahide which Foe asked, "How was your day?"

Joseph smirked, "We did good work."

The four vigilante brothers explained their day with their UA siblings their day which they got home which their father said, "So… you had fun toady."

Joseph smirked, "We too care of that rat nest you couldn't handle for your reasons."

Izuku chuckled, "Thank you, but you could have been nicer about it."

Akuro said, "He is right, don't be a dick Joseph."

Joseph sighed, "Sorry Dad."

Izuku went up to hug him, "It's alright… I forgive you. I know you love me; it's just you don't see what I see."

Goro said, "We just see chaos in this piece, the rise of Black-Market shops, and so much more. We don't understand anything about the lawlessness life you see."

Izuku smiled, "I gave everyone freedom to be themselves which is something I didn't have growing up. But I have it to where you can grow up to be what you want to be without criticism, being bullied, or beaten to a bloody pulp."

Kyuso on the couch, "He is right about a few things you know. The conditions are better for a lot of people than the previous government."

They then sat down to discuss about things while Izuku sat with them and listened while drinking some tea. Izuku smiled the entire time which they reminded him of when he wanted to be a hero, which was the one thing he could have never been his whole life. He gave them the freedom to being whatever they wanted to be which they choose to be heroes. It was a good thing he has villain children and his chaotic kids from the Children of Anarchy to help stop his hero kids from destroying everything he worked so hard for. He loves his children, even his hero kids, but he was not going to let those heroic children destroy everything he built for them. So he sat in his chair and listened to their conversion to take notes on their future movements.


	4. Pilot

**Pilot**

_**The first chapter of the sequel put in the comments on what you think about it. This will follow four children of Izuku, which are Emily, George, Kokoro, and Supai. Izuku will be in most chapters in the sequel, we will also come across their siblings as well. But here is the pilot chapter!**_

Emily and George were sitting around the clubhouse building waiting to find something interesting to do until Kokoro and Supai ran to them, "KAMIN FUCKING DID IT!"

Emily looked at the two, "What did he do?"

Supai said, "Meet us in the lab."

They went to the lab which Kamin with their dad's Firebird (the car) with a device in his hand giggling. Kamin giggled, "I now have a crowd to show off my new device that Kokoro and Supai challenged me to build."

George raised his eyebrow, "What did you build?"

Kamin shot a laser at the Firebird which the car then turned into a black hair woman with golden eyes, huge boobs (D cup), wearing black jeans and a shirt with golden Firebird logo on it. Emily said, "Oh… my…"

George finished her statement, "God!"

Kamin helped the girl up which Supai said, "I can't believe you did it… you turned a car into a hot girl."

Kokoro in awe, "This changes everything… can you return her back to a car?"

Kamin chuckled, "Of course I can… now let's try this on the new ship dad found, fixed, and brought to the docks."

George asked the Firebird, "What is your name?"

The girl said, "Just call me… Firebird. It's nice to finally talk with you all and go on adventures with you all."

Emily in shock, "It has a mind and it named itself!"

Firebird said, "I also have memories since I came out of the factory."

Kamin smiled, "I really outdone myself this time, but let's head to the docks."

The six went to the docks which they saw a huge ship which Supai asked, "What's this ship?"

Their dad came to say, "That is the Bismarck, I found it and repaired it… who is this beautiful lady with you?"

Firebird smiled, "It's awesome that I finally get to meet and talk to you, Izuku."

Izuku asked, "Have I met you before?"

Firebird said, "When you found me in that garage, you took me to repaired me and repainted me. We go on many great adventures and you would have these ones as babies ride me as well. I'm still one of your favorite cars."

Izuku was confused which Kamin said, "I made a device that turns cars, ships, and other stuff into beautiful women."

Izuku in shock, "What?!"

George said, "She is the Firebird."

Firebird giggled, "I thought you would notice me, but I guess I should have introduced myself first."

Izuku looked at his kids, "I'm very curious on how you did this."

Kamin pointed the device at the Bismarck to say, "Here is an example."

Kamin shot a laser at the ship which the ship turned into a tall blonde blue eye girl (Azur Lane's Bismarck) looked at them and said in German, "Where am I?"

Izuku said, "Jesus Christ, you made a something so unholy yet brilliant… I'm very proud of you, Kamin. This is beautiful."

Kamin giggled, "Thanks dad, don't worry I can change them back."

Izuku smiled, "You have fun with those two and show them around… I got some work to do."

They waved as their dad left them with Bismarck and Firebird which Firebird asked, "You want to do something that your dad did with me one time?"

George smiled, "Please."

They brought along Bismarck to make sure she doesn't get lost, the only person who could understand her was Emily and Kamin. Emily was showing Bismarck the internet and telling her everything that happened after she sunk. Which they were now listening to 'Bismarck' by Saboton in German and Bismarck loved it. The others got a pile of pictures of Ground Zero nudes that Izuku was going to drop all over the city but never did. Firebird giggled, "We are going to do something your dad hasn't gotten to… this is going to be funny."

George said, "How are we going to do this?"

Kokoro said, "We have a Zeppelin that I just learned to fly."

Supai asked, "How did you learn how to fly?"

Kokoro said, "I have a quirk to learn any complex machinery just by being in it, the only side effect is that I can't do it again for a week."

Bismarck in German, "Is she serious?"

Emily in German, "Sadly no."

They found an old American Zeppelin in one of the warehouses which they flew above the city. Then when they were high enough to hide in the clouds, Firebird said, "Drop them!"

Kokoro and Kamin were keeping the ship flying and stable while the others started dropping the pictures from the windows. On the ground, Ground Zero and Red Riot were patrolling the area which it's been normal until one of the pictures got in Ground Zero's face. Ground Zero looked at the picture in horror then Red Riot grabbed on from the air, "Where are these coming from?"

Ground Zero was pissed and then he saw more and more pictures of him coming from the clouds. He then flew up to see who was doing this and he was pissed to kill them. Meanwhile in the air, Emily, Supai, and George noticed that Firbird and Bismarck were incredibly strong which they assumed that they are strong as the machinery they were before. Emily said, "This is genius Firebird, I can't wait to see Ground Zero's reaction."

They heard an explosion which they looked out to see Ground Zero flying to them which George said, "Well… we know he is pissed beyond belief."

Firebird said, "I remember running him over a few times when your dad was younger."

Ground Zero went through one of the windows then looked at them, "You… you are Deku's kids. I'm going to beat some sense into you all for…"

Firebird punched Ground Zero so hard it knocked him out which Supai said, "That was easy and a whole new meaning of 'Hits like a car'… what do we do to him now."

Firebird smirked, "Something your dad should have done long ago."

**Two Hours Later**

Bakugo woke up in pain, "What the hell…"

He felt something tying him down which he looked to see he was tied up and naked to the entrance of UA. Kokoro took pictures which Emily smiled, "This is the best thing to ever do to your enemy."

George chuckled, "I love it… why didn't dad do this?"

Firebird said, "I think he had to go to the birth of Joseph and Abby, I'm not exactly sure."

Bismarck in German, "This is what happens to our enemies!"

Kamin said, "Okay time to get some food for you."

They left Bakugo shouted, "Come back here you little brats."

Which they laughed as they left him hanging at UA tied up and naked for the world to see his little one-incher. Firebird smirked, "We know who is on top in his relationship with Red Riot. They took Firebird to the gas station because she is a car and she drinks fuel which freaked some people nearby, but they ignored them. Then they took Bismarck to the fueling station for the ships which she drank some fuel but only enough to last her a day. They then went around town to test their strength which they needed so targets to test on. They found Real Steel which they smirked as they approached him menacingly.

Real Steel looked at them which the five were in their outfits which Real Steel got in a defensive position, "Red Hood, Dragon, Spyware, Vampira, and Mad Scientist… who are the other two?"

Firebird smirked, "You don't need to know."

Kamin said in German, "Can you punch Real Steel?"

Bismarck went up to Real Steel which Real Steel punched her, but it did nothing to her. She punched back and he went flying into buildings which Supai said, "That is nice to know."

They went to the clubhouse building to listen to Firebird's stories and Bismarck's stories. Emily in awe, "You were the original Firebird from the movie 'Smokey and the Bandit'."

Firebird smirked, "Yep, I was a car used in movies, I was quite popular you know."

George said, "Neat, how did Dad find you?"

Firebird said, "Long ago I was sold to a very rich guy then his great grandson got rid of me to a car collector. That car collector's son sold me to pay for funeral expenses to some dude which he put me in a garage in this country and never opened the door for me to see the sunlight ever again. Then one day, some people opened the garage and found me which your dad was one of the people. They offered $10,000 dollars for me which I never felt so cheap in my life. Your dad bought me which he saw the value I was actually worth, so he restored me back to original condition."

Kokoro said, "That's a great story."

Then they looked at Bismarck who told them about her time in the World War II, which Emily asked, "Do you feel bad about sinking Hood?"

Bismarck said, "She was a great ship like me. We represented our countries well and we fought hard. I would have loved to sail the ships with her as my fellow sister of the sea. I do feel sad that I was the one who sank her, even if our countries were at war."

Kamin looked at his watch, "Well it's time to return you two back to normal."

They went to the shipyard to turn Bismarck back to a ship then headed over to their father's garage to turn her back to a car. Izuku came to see Firebird which she looked at him, "I want to say thank you for all you done."

Izuku smiled, "Thank you for our many adventures."

Then Kamin turned her back to a car which Izuku said, "We need to make sure that no one else knows about that this technology you made, Kamin."

Kamin said, "I want to test it on one more thing real fast."

They went to their Alexa device in Izuku's office which Emily said, "Okay… this is weird and I oddly support this."

George said, "I need to see this, because I am too curious at this point to turn away."

Kamin shot a laser from the device to turn the device into a blue hair, blue eyes, girl in a black dress and glasses which she looked at them, "Hello… I'm your Amazon Alexa. What do you need?"

Izuku said, "We don't anything at the moment."

She smiled, "Okay."

Supai said, "I am never going to look at Alexa the same ever again."


	5. Chapter 1

**A Blonde Return**

In a beautiful world where there are no rules to determine one's class or status is determined by one's quirk, everyone can be who they truly want to be. No one or government to tell you that a person has heroic or villainous quirk and to tell a quirkless nobody that they can't be a hero or villain. That is the world that a man named Izuku Midoriya has dreamed of and created with his piece of Japan. In his young years, he was known as The Anarchist, the rank S villain of destruction and money but now in this age… he is known to the quirkless as The Anarchist, Voice of the Quirkless; to some quirked people The Liberator, to others The Tyrant. In his home, he is known as 'Honey', 'Darling', 'Dad', 'Pops', 'Old Man', and a few other names by his 26 wives and 52 children.

This is the story of four of many children who are like their father; George, Emily, Supai, and Kokoro. Today is the being of a series of wild, wild journeys across Japan and the world with their many other siblings sometimes. It all began with an experiment that their crazy brother succeeds but might have led them to trouble.

**Kamin's Lab**

A pink hair boy with googles, lab coat, and gadgets on him shouted, "Trial #70 is about to begin!"

A blonde messy hair boy with shades, jeans, and leather jacket leaned back on his chair, "I don't know Bro, I don't think this will work."

A green hair girl with the same outfit as the blonde in cheerfulness, "Don't listen to George, Kamin. I believe in you."

Kamin smirked at her, "Thanks Emily for believing in me."

George sighed, "I'm telling you, Sis. This isn't going to work and if it did, this is a bad idea."

A boy with dark purple hair, green eyes, earphone jack earlobes, ripped jeans, and a Metallic shirt came in, "Kamin still trying to resurrect the dead?"

A girl hanging from the ceiling upside down with green and blonde hair giggled, "Yep, he is getting close, Supai."

George asked, "How long have you been up there, Kokoro?"

Kokoro still giggling, "How many licks to the center of the Tootsie Pop?"

Supai in concern, "How high are you?"

Kokoro replied, "314 feet off the ground."

George looked around in surprise, "Wait! This building is 314 feet tall!"

A green dreadlocks came out of the corner, "Because some of our project are big, we asked dad for a tall building, but soon we are going to build a bigger building."

Emily grabbed George's shoulder, "See they have reasonable excuse."

George rolled his eyes at her then Kokoro asked, "Who is the test subject?"

Kamin shrugged, "Some mildly famous guy named Mirio Togata. I think it would be cool if we resurrect him and show him off to this cool world that he didn't see because he died."

Supai stopped smiling and started thinking, "Mirio… Togata… I feel like Dad mentioned something about that name."

Kamin smiled, "Electro bolt #70, Katsuko!"

The green dreadlock girl nodded and flipped the switch next to her which sent a huge volt of electricity to the body. But this time the body moved and screamed in pain, Kamin started laughing in joy, "IT WORKS!"

George's jaw dropped to the floor, Kokoro was in awe, Supai didn't know if he should be in awe or disgust, while Emily shouted, "TURN IT OFF!"

Katsuko turned it off which the body started breathing while Kamin was jumping in joy, "I CAN RESURRECT THE DEAD!"

The others flocked to the body as he opened his eyes to reveal his blue eyes. The young man got on his feet, "Who are you?!"

Everyone backed up except Kamin, who jumped and bear hugged him, "HE SPEAKS! HE CAN SPEAK FULL SENTENCES!"

The young man confused and a little terrified of this kid spoke again, "Kid, you need help. Where are your parents?"

Kamin looked in his eyes, "YES, I WILL SHOW YOU OFF TO DAD! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING I HAVE DONE!"

George raised an eyebrow, "What about the teleporter? And your own space station?"

Kamin rolled his eyes, "Countries build their own space stations and satellites all the time, I only the invented the teleporter one year before everyone else can. But this thing…"

The young man replied, "My name Mirio Togata also known as Lemillion…"

Kamin put his finger on his mouth to shush him, "Whatever Tin Tin, time to so show you off."

Emily looked at Kamin in concern, "He is not a trophy, he is still a human being."

Kokoro jumped down, "Yeah sure he is, but he is Kamin's trophy first and then we will let him go."

Supai was looking at the young man, "Can we give him some clothes, I mean…"

Emily nodded and opened a locker nearby, "Wear Kamin's other lab uniform."

Mirio nodded, "Thank you, Miss?"

Emily smiled, "My name is Emily."

George replied, "George."

Kokoro replied, "Kokoro."

Supai waved a little, "Supai."

Katsuko smiled, "Katsuko and the person still hugging you is…"

Kamin shouted, "I AM YOUR MAKER, KAMIN!"

Mirio smiled at everyone, "Well nice to meet you all, can you take me to your father so he can catch me up on what happened after my death."

**Izuku's Office**

Izuku was sitting in his boring office looking at YouTube videos which a third ad popped up, "One day… one day, I will make it rain fire on the YouTube headquarters for this war crime."

What made it worst was this ad was 10 minutes long and it had no 'skip' button, then he realized something was missing. He looked around his office to find nothing was stolen in his office, he checked his pockets, but everything was still there. He then picked up a phone but dial it but instead he went into his mind.

He looked at the OFA users and noticed Mirio wasn't there, he looked at the other users, "Hey where is Mirio?"

Nana shrugged, "I don't know."

The bald user replied, "Now when you bring it up, he just vanished."

Izuku sticking out his hand, "What do you mean he vanished?!"

The first user replied, "Like he just disappeared, no longer in you and you can't use his quirk."

Izuku looked at them in confusion, "That sounds like a lot of bullshit."

Then Izuku had to leave his mind because of a knock on the door, he spoke to the door, "Come in."

George, Emily, Kokoro, Supai, Katsuko, and Kamin came in which Izuku smiled, "Hey my little anarchists, how are you five doing?"

George smiled, "We are doing good."

Kamin giggled, "I'm doing amazing! I got to show you my latest scientific achievement that puts my other works to shame!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Does that include the Father's Day baseball bat you gave me? And the space station?"

Kamin nodded and was on edge of exploding from excitement which then Kamin brought in Mirio. Izuku was in absolute shock to see Mirio and Mirio was in shock to see Izuku gotten older, taller, and looked tamer in his office. Izuku laughed a little, "That's a nice hologram you got there."

Kamin shook his head, "Not a hologram, I resurrected this thing from the grave."

Izuku was looked at Mirio in horror then he got up and grabbed a parachute then started running through the window to go into a free fall. Mirio ran and jumped after him, "Get back here, Izuku!"

Izuku shouted back, "HELL NO!"

The children looked out the window in surprise, Emily smiled, "Well that was different."

Supai then figured it out, "Lemillion was Dad's rival back he was young! Kamin! You brought Dad's biggest enemy back from the grave!"

Kamin rubbed his chin, "Well I call this a victory for science but defeat for Dad."

George opened a cabinet to get another parachute, "Well I'm going to help Dad, he forgot his weapons."

Kokoro grew some wings and started flying after Izuku and Mirio, "I'll save you, Dad!"

Katsuko pulled out a tranquilizer rifle, "Get me a clean shot."

Kamin replied, "I want my trophy alive!"

Emily pushed a button on her jacket which a flying motorcycle appeared in front of her, "We'll try to capture the hero alive."

She jumped on the bike and flew after Mirio who was now on the roof top of building chasing Izuku. Mirio shouted, "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Izuku shouted, "WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M CURRENTLY DOING THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Mirio looked confused, "Why are you running away from me?"

Izuku replied, "Because you are supposed to be dead and I paid for your funeral and everything. You know how much it costed the least you can do stay dead in the casket under 6 feet of dirt."

Mirio appeared in front of him, "Come on, let's stop for a minute… also you got slow."

Izuku stopped in his tracks and breathing a little hard, "Shut up, I'm in early 30s. I'm getting old and soon I'll be out of my prime by like I don't know 40… 45, I guess I still got time. But I'm not as wild as I used to be."

Mirio smirked, "I can see that, but you still can make an exit."

Izuku caught his breathe, "So you're alive and now that makes one less voice in my head."

Mirio laughed, "You're welcome."

The two hugged for a moment then Mirio asked, "Can we go sit down somewhere and have drink so we can talk?"

Before can reply, George appeared out of the sky to dropkick Mirio, "Get away from Dad!"

Izuku shouted, "Stop!"

George, Kokoro, and Emily stopped which Izuku smiled, "He isn't here to kick my ass, he just wants some tea."

Mirio smirked, "Your children have the same wildness you had when you were younger."

Izuku chuckled, "And I'm proud of it."

Before Mirio got up a dart shot his neck and he passed out, Izuku turned to Katsuko with the rifle, "Really?!"

Katsuko threw the rifle to Kamin, "Wasn't me."

Kamin threw the rifle out the window, "How did that dart appear?"

Emily lowered the bike, "Let's put him on the bike."

Izuku smiled at her as he picked up Mirio, "I have so many phone calls to make like Sir Nighteye."

George in disgust, "Not Sir Ass Pain!"

Izuku looked at his children, "You don't have to attend, have fun. I know I'm not for the next few hours."

As they dropped of their father and Mirio at the office, the six headed to the IKEA to get lost. Emily looked at the bath part of the store, "So George, I notice recently you smell of sex and hooker for the past few nights."

George spit some fire out, "My business not yours."

Emily replied, "I just want you to remember to put the rubber on."

George looked at her, "Why am I talking about this with my twin sister?"

Kokoro popped behind him, "You know one day, those cougars might get you."

George rolled his eyes, "Mitsuki is a nice lady, sure she is in her sixties, but her quirk makes her look like she is 35."

Supai smirked, "That's nasty."

George looked at him, "How is your girlfriend?"

Supai looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Kokoro got next to him, "You shouldn't be talking about age gape love when you are 18 like us but you are dating a fourteen-year-old."

Supai smirked, "It's not like that, she is in my sister's band and we talk a lot."

Katsuko smiled at a couch with funny name, "So the kiss on the cheek was nothing?"

Kamin delivered his comment, "You know just because pedophilia is legal, doesn't mean we don't frown upon it."

Supai in anger, "It's not like that!"

George got a text which he headed out, Emily shouted, "Don't forget to wrap it!"

George ran faster from his sister's comment until he reached a house a few blocks away. He knocked on the door until a short spike hair blonde opened the door. George smirked, "Your plumber is here, Mrs. Bakugo."


End file.
